Chapter 3: Cole
by XXColexYukixKaiXX
Summary: Its been rough for Yuki. With the new boys. But 2 in particular are being REALLY clingy. Whats wrong with them?


**Listen to the song Something That were Not by Demi and Oh no! By Marina and the Diamonds, And Fire Starter from Demi. Adds more perk to the story**

Yuki woke up as she could hardly breath. There was a heavy weight pushing her down. _Damn! Who or what is on me!_ Yuki managed to lift her head, she saw Kai's leg and arm wrapped around her stomach. On the other hand, Cole was holding her hand. Yuki felt annoyed as she forcefully took her hand out of Cole's grasp. She the pushed Kai away. She sighed as she got up and stood up. She felt weird all of a sudden. She then had a realization. She slept in a _boy_ room. Her face got a cherry red. She then looked at her clothes. _WHAT?!_ She thought to herself. She had short pants that were fluffy. She had a hoodie with bunny ears. She then looked at her back. There was a fluffy tail. Overall, the costume was white and black. She banged her head on the wall. She then walked out. _"Nobody's up yet.."_ She got a idea to take a shower. She then found her clothes on top of a drawer. She then wandered around the place and finally found it. She gallantly took her eye patch off. She then undressed, as she turned on the water. The water was warm and refreshing. Her long hair was silky. _"I wonder where the shampoo is."_ She then found a pink shampoo bottle saying **TROPICAL SHAMPOO FOR GIRLS.** " _Must be for me."_ After she took the shower she got out. Her body exposed, then all the boys came in at once. Kai was among the first. He fell again from a nosebleed. Then everyone was staring at her with their faces red with nosebleeds.

"L-L-ook A-W-A-A-A-Y!" Yuki screamed. She crunched down covering her delicate parts. Then out of nowhere came Lloyd he was about to walk in as Zane covered his eyes.

"Hey! What the heck Zane!" Lloyd whiningly said.

"You're to young." Zane said still staring at her. Yuki then kicked them all out. She put quickly put her clothes out and stamped out. She went into ''her'' room where Cole and Kai was. She opened the door to see Cole with pants, but no shirt on. Yuki was about to close the door, but Cole grabbed her hand.

"Its fine if you see us like this. Were boys so its ok." He said quickly.

"Where's Kai?" Yuki asked questionably.

"Don't know." Yuki then sighed with exhaustion as she sat on the bed. Cole then sat down next to her. He said with a slight laugh,

"Sorry about everything that's happened. Its just more fun with a girl around, but not in a perverted way." Yuki nodded. She was getting sleepy because of her exhaustion.

"Hey are you ok? We have free time in the morning to its ok if you want to sleep some more." Yuki then retorted back,

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, worry about yourself." Cole then laughed and nodded. Then, Cole said in confusion,

"Something smells like tropical fruit, it smells good."

"I think it's my hair." She said. Then Cole got off the bed and went on his knees. He took her long hair and did a long sniff. Yuki felt her face turn red. Cole then slowly walked back.

"Sorry!" He said quickly. Yuki was about to say something before he rushed out of the door. She went out the door to chase after him. She then tripped over the bridge of the carpet and fell on his back. She got up and said quickly,

"Sorry, but it is your fault not letting me say want I want to say!" Cole laughed and said,

"Its ok no biggie." Then, Yuki could hear Kai sneaking up on her. She quickly turned around and kicked him in the stomach.

"What the hell are you doing you Fire Breath?'' She asked with a dark ring in her voice.

"1 POINT FOR YU!" Jay shouted. _"Yu? Is that MY nickname?"_ Yuki sighed as she looked at Kai rolling on the floor. Then suddenly, all of the boy ninjas felt their stomach's growl.

"So hungry~~," taunted everyone. Yuki sighed as she said in a growl,

"Where the heck is the kitchen." Everybody pointed to the left. Yuki walked in there and saw it was deserted. She then walked out.

"I'm going shopping." She said then Cole and Kai held both of her hands. Yuki could see that they were both glaring at eachother.

"I wanna go!" yelled Cole childishly

"NO!" Kai yelled, "I wanna go!"

"Why don't you both just shut up and we all can go!" Yuki said in frustration. They both nodded as they walked out. As they were walking into the market someone put a knife in front of Yuki's neck.

"Don't panic Kai don't you either Cole." Yuki said calmly. Kai and Cole watched the man in anger.

"Hey pretty princess," the rugged man began, "Give me all you money or your pretty head will be chopped off." Yuki then kicked the knife out of his hands and catched it with her own.

"I believe that your head will be chopped off." The rugged man then ran away in fear.

"Your pretty good Yu!" Kai shouted

"Great job!" Yuki rolled her eyes as they entered the market place. A hour later they were done with shopping and they returned. The 3 ninjas pounced on her and they all yelled,

"MAKE SOMETHING!" She then pushed them down.

"Alright calm you horses!" Yuki went into the kitchen. She was going to make Miso Soup for everybody with rice. As she was making the soup, Cole walked in.

"Its not done yet you moron." She said with an angered face.

"I just wanted to help." Cole said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Yuki said. After dinner Yuki had to wash the dishes but Zane walked in and said he would do it. Yuki then had to go off to bed. She had to wear the kawaii pjs, but they were cozy. Yuki then went in her bed to find Cole sleeping in it. Yuki kicked Cole's head as he woke up sleepily,

"Sorry your beds comfy can I sleep with you for 1 night please!" Cole said. Yuki felt her face get flustered as she said,

"One night then your out." She went into her bed as Cole slept. Yuki then said to her self.

 _"Cole is awfully clingy."_


End file.
